residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Albert Wesker/Biografie
|Verstorben = 2009 |Familie = Jake Muller (Sohn) Alexandra Wesker (Schwester) Resident Evil 6 |Alter = 38 (RE0, RE1, CV) 42 (DC Operation Javier) 43 (UC Dark Legacy) 44 (RE4) 45 (Lost in Nightmares) 48 (RE5) |Größe = 183 cm 190cm |Gewicht = 84.5kg 90 kg |MGewicht = 84,5kg 90kg |Geschlecht = männlich |Ethnie = weiß |Blutgruppe = O |Beruf = Umbrella, Inc. Wissenschaftler/Sicherheitsangestellter (1978-1998) S.T.A.R.S. police officer - Captain (1996-1998) "Organization" Außendienst (1998-2004) Tricell, Inc. Wissenschaftler (2003-2009) |Status = verstorben |Spiele = Resident Evil Resident Evil Zero Resident Evil Code: Veronica Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D |Stimme = Richard Waugh (CV, RE0, RE4) Peter Jessop (REmake) D.C. Douglas (UC, RE5, DC, RE The Mercenaries 3D, MvC3 Englische Stzimme) Jōji Nakata (MvC3 Japanische Stimme)}} Albert Wesker war ein machthungriger, eiskalter Soziopat und "der" Hauptantagonist der Resident Evil Reihe. Stets seine eigenen Ziele verfolgend, einerlei für wen er arbeitete. Letztenendes jedoch war er nicht anderes als ein weiteres Experiment des selbstverherrlichenden und lebensverachtenden Adligen Ozwell E. Spencer, der Wesker nur als Teil eines eigenen perfiden Planes im Projekt Wesker erschuf, um eine neue, stärkere und bessere Rasse Mensch nach seinen Vorstellungen zu erschaffen. Innerhalb dieses Projekts hatte Albert die Nummer 13. Der Söldner Jake Muller ist Weskers bisher einziges Kind. Biografie "Zeit zu Sterben, Doktor." Wesker zum sterbenden James Marcus Frühes Leben und Umbrella Karriere 1977 im Alter von 17 Jahren begann seine Karierre bei der Umbrella Corporation und von diesem Moment an, verband sich sein Schicksal unabdingbar mit dem internationalen Multikonzern. Den Anfang seiner Karriere nahm im Umbrella-Ausbildungszentrum, unter der Leitung von Dr. James Marcus . Zeitgleich mit ihm begann ein weiteres vielversprechendes Talent, William Birkin, mit dem Wesker vielerlei Projekte und Experimente durchführte. Zu diesen Projekten gehörten unter anderem Arbeiten an und mit dem T-Virus. Während seines Aufenthalts im Ausbildungszentrum erregten er und Birkin die Aufmerksamkeit von James Marcus, der sowohl von ihrem Talent auf dem Gebiet der viralen Forschung, als auch von ihrer Skrupellosigkeit sehr angetan war. Im Laufe der Zeit, wurden die Beiden zu seinen persönlichen Assistenten und Vertrauten. Als am 29. Juli 1978 das Ausbildungszenturm geschlossen wurde, wechselten Wesker und Birkin zum Arklay-Labor und wurden dort die leitenden Forscher. thumb|right|264px|Wesker und das Forscherteam Gleich nach der Ankunft im Labor bekam Wesker Daten über das Ebola-Virus in die Hände gespielt, das einige Jahre zuvor zum ersten Mal entdeckt worden war. Nach außen hin schien das Arklay Labor die Forschungen an diesem Virus durchzuführen um ein Gegenmittel dafür zu finden. Tatsächlich aber forschte Umbrella an dem Virus aufgrund seiner hohen Todesrate und einer eventuellen Möglichkeit ihn mit dem T-Virus zu verbinden, an dem ebenfalls in dem Arklay Labor geforscht wurde. thumb|left|Wesker und Birkin Wesker's und Birkin's Forschungen an dem T-Virus gingen über einen Zeitraum von 13 Jahre. Die letzte Stufe erreichten diese Forschungen 1988 mit der Erschaffung des Tyrants. Diese bio-organische Waffe warf allerdings das Problem auf, dass nur wenige Menschen auf der Welt mit dem Virus kompatibel sind, dass eine funktionierende B.O.W. entstehen kann. Nachdem allerdings der erste Tyrant erschaffen worden war, bekamen Wesker und Birkin von Ozwell E. Spencer den direkten Befehl ihren früheren Mentor Dr. Marcus zu eliminieren, sowie sich dessen Forschungsergebnisse anzueignen. Bei der Ermordung von Dr. Marcus kamen die Beiden nicht umhin, sich über den Sterbenden noch zu amüsieren. Nicht lange danach kamen die ersten Gerüchte auf, dass in Frankreich an einem neuen Parasiten geforscht werden würde, dem Nemesis α Parasiten . Wesker bemühte sich sofort um Proben von diesem Parasiten um selber daran forschen zu können. In einem der Versuche injizierte Birkin einen der Parasiten in ein Forschungsobjekt, dass er und Wesker nur als "die Frau in Ketten " kannten. Dieses Forschungsobjekt war schon seit längerer Zeit in dem Labor gefangen und keiner der dort arbeitenden Forscher erinnerte sich noch daran, seit wann sie dort war oder wie sie in Gefangenschaft geraten war. Auch an ihren Namen erinnerte sich niemand. "Die Frau in Ketten" (Lisa Trevor ) war ein äußerst merkwürdiges Forschungsobjekt, denn anders als die übrigen Forschungsobjekte, die zum Einsatz kamen, schien sie jede Form von Viren überleben zu können. Dieser Umstand war der Grund, weshalb Birkin ihr einen der Parasiten einsetzte. Erst sah es so aus, als würde der Parasit, wie auch bei anderen Forschungsobjekten, die Kontrolle über sie übernehmen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Parasit von ihrem Körper vollständig absorbiert und sie schien danach einen Teil ihrer kognitiven Fähigkeiten zurück zu erhalten. Aber wichtiger für Wesker und Birkin war die Tatsache, dass sich in ihrem Körper eine völlig neue Form von Virus gebildet hatte. Sie gaben diesem neuen Virusstamm den Namen G-Virus . Das war im Jahr 1991. Da Spencer das G-Virus-Projekt bald nach dessen Entdeckung zur Forschung freigab, begann Wesker an dessen wahren Intensionen zu zweifeln und beantragte seinen Wechsel zur Sicherheitsabteilung der Umbrella Corporation. Kategorie:Unterkategorie Charaktere Biografie Resident Evil Zero "Wer ist das??? Marcus? Das ist unmöglich!" Birkin zu Wesker Wesker blieb beim Sicherheitsdienst bis zum Jahr 1996, danach wechselte er, auf Befehl des Hauptquartiers, zu der neu gegründeten S.T.A.R.S. Einheit des Raccoon Police Department, wo er den Posten des befehlshabenden Offiziers der S.T.A.R.S. und den des Captains des Alpha-Teams bekleidete. Das wiederum missfiel dem erfahrenen Policeofficer Enrico Marini, da dieser insgeheim damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihm dieser Posten zugesprochen werden würde. Stattdessen wurde er zum Captain des Bravo-Teams und Weskers Stellvertreter. Niemand innerhalb der Einheit wusste oder ahnte, dass Wesker noch immer unter direktem Befehl von Umbrella stand und seine Aktivitäten vom Polizeichef des RPD, Chief Brian Irons[[, gedeckt wurden, da dieser schon seit Längerem von Umbrella geschmiert wurde.Resident evil 2 Brief an den Polizeichef Zwei Jahre nach seinem Eintritt in S.T.A.R.S. kam es zu brutalen, kannibalistischen Morden in der Umgebung des Raccoon Forest in den Arklay Mountains. Die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit glaubte zu der Zeit noch, dass es sich bei den Mördern wohl um Mitglieder einer okkulten Vereinigung handeln müsste. Doch Umbrella - und Albert Wesker - wussten bereits, dass es eine andere Ursache hatte. Der T-Virus war in einem der Labore ausgebrochen. Zu erst gab das Hauptquartier den Befehl, dass S.T.A.R.S. nicht zum Einsatz kommen sollte. Nach und nach aber wurden die Stimmen der Einwohner von Raccoon City, die einen Einsatz der Spezialeinhiet forderten, immer lauter, bis man sich dazu gezwungen sah, dieser Forderung nachzukommen. Für eine erste Untersuchung der Umgebung, in der die Morde ihren Anfang genommen hatten, wurde das Bravo-Team los geschickt. Während ihres Rundflugs über dem Wald gab es dann aber plötzlich eine Explosion und der Motor fiel aus, was ihren Helikopter in die Tiefe stürzen ließ. Dass die Mitglieder des Bravo-Teams nicht gleich bei der Notfalllandung ums Leben kamen, verdankten sie dem fliegerischen Können von Kevin Dooley, einem Piloten vom R.P.D., der ihnen für diesen Einsatz ausgeliehen worden war. thumb|282px|Wesker und Birkin in 0Während Enrico Marini und seine Leute auf dem Weg in ihren ganz persönlichen Albtraum waren, traf Wesker sich heimlich mit William Birkin, um mit ihm, laut Befehl vom Hauptquartier, nach Möglichkeit das Ausbildungszentrum wieder in Besitz zu nehmen, damit es erneut zum Einsatz kommen konnte. Bedauerlicherweise hielt sich genau dort der wiederauferstandene James Marcus auf, der maßgeblich für den Ausbruch des T-Virus verantwortlich war. Um sich an Umbrella für seine Ermordung zu rächen hatte Marcus unzählige T-Virus verseuchte Egel gezüchtet, um diese letztenendes auf die Menschheit loszulassen. Zu seinen ersten Angriffszielen gehört die Umbrella-Bahnlinie, der Ecliptic Express. Alle Insassen wurden entweder getötet, oder mit dem Virus infiziert, wodurch sie zu lebenden Toten wurden. Das gleiche Schicksal ereilte zuvor bereits die in den Laboren tätigen Mitarbeiter. Trotz der weitesgehenden Verseuchung des Areals gelangten Wesker und Birkin in ein Energiewerk, das der Ausbildungsanlage angeschlossen war. Von dort aus konnten sie über Monitore die meisten Bereiche beobachten. Nachdem die beiden Umbrella Mitarbeiter den Kontakt zum Delta-Team des Umbrella Security Service verloren haben, das man zum Ecliptic Express geschickt hatte, um den Zug zum Ausbildungszentrum zurückzubringen, mussten die beiden ehemaligen Forscherkollegen erkennen, dass das Ausbildungszentrum nun doch wohl nicht mehr zu retten sei, da die Ausbreitung der verseuchten Egel von Minute zu Minute zunahm. Also entschlossen sie sich das Zentrum aufzugeben und es mittels des Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Wesker teilte Birkin in diesem Moment mit, dass es nun endlich Zeit wäre sich von Umbrella zu trennen. Da er das Ende der Firma kommen sah. Bevor sich Wesker von Birkin trennte, um den Einsatz des S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Teams zu organisieren, da er die Pläne Umbrellas die S.T.A.R.S. dafür zu verwenden deren Kampfdaten im Einsatz gegen BOWs zu sammeln, für sich selbst nutzen wollte, um diese meistbietend zu verkaufen, sobald er Umbrella verlassen hatte, teilt Birkin Wesker mit, dass er noch seine Forschungen an dem G-Virus noch nicht beendet hätte und deshalb sich noch nicht von Umbrella trennen wollte. Denn auch er sah das Ende der Firma kommen. Die Wege der ehemaligen Kollegen trennten sich. Während sich Birkin daran machte die Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren, wollte Wesker in die Stadt zurückkehren, um dort den Einsatz des Alpha-Teams vorzubereiten. thumb|left|266px|Birkin und Wesker verlassen das Gebiet. Auf seinem Weg aus dem Ausbildungszentrum begegnet Wesker einem der wenigen Vertrauten von Ozwell E. Spencer, Sergei Vladimir. Der ehemalige russische Colonel versucht Wesker daran zu erinnern, was sein ursprünglicher Befehl gewesen war.Doch da Wesker andere Pläne hat, kommt es zu einem kurzen Wortgefecht, das Vladimir abschließt, indem er seinen Leibwächter Ivan - einen speziellen Tyrant- auf ihn hetzt. Wesker kann Ivan so lange beschäftigen, bis die Selbstzerstörung einsetzte und dieser den Moment ausnutzte, um zu entkommen. Der Villen-Vorfall "Barry, man muss ihn einfach gern haben!" Wesker zu Jill thumb|Wesker in REmakeAm 23. Juli 1998 mach sich das S.T.A.R.S.-Alpha Team auf die Suche nach dem verschollenen Bravo-Team. Wesker fiebert dem bereits dem Moment hin, an dem er sein Versteckspiel aufgeben kann. Doch bis dahin "spielt" er noch den besorgten Captain. Schon bald entdeckt der Pilot des Alpha-Teams Brad Vickersdie Absturzstelle des Helikopters vom Bravo Team und landet um sein Team herauszulassen. Wesker weist den Mann an über die Absturzstelle zu kreisen, bis er weitere Befehle erhält. Kurz darauf entdeckt Joseph Frost, ein ehemaliger Navy SEALs, die Leiche von Kevin Dooley im Wrack des Helikopters. Wesker befiehlt auszuschwärmen und das Areal zu sichern, während sie nach den Mitgliedern des Bravo Teams Ausschau halten. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die ausgehungerten infizierten Hunde des nahe gelegenen Labors der Umbrella Corporation die Polizisten entdecken. Sie greifen den abseits laufenden Joseph Frost an und zerfetzen ihn vor den Augen der geschockten Jill Valentine. Nur mit dem schnellen Eingreifen des aufmerksamen Scharfschützen Chris Redfield, entkommt Jill dem Rudel unheimlicher Hunde, die dem Team nun hinterhersetzen. Obwohl in Gefahr flüchtet Brad Vickers, den man auch "Chickenheart" nannte, mit dem Hubschrauber und lässt seine Kameraden zurück. Vielleicht war sein Verhalten Zufall, vielleicht aber wusste Wesker, wie Vickers beim Anblick der Hunde reagieren würde, vor allem nachdem sie den Piloten Dooley tot aufgefunden hatten. Nun setzte Wesker alles daran die überlebenden Mitglieder seines Teams zur Spencer Villa zu führen. Das Gebäude stellte den Deckmantel des geheimen Arklay-Labors dar, welches unterirdisch lag. Kaum nachdem die Überlebenden die Haupthalle des Spencer Anwesens betreten haben, ist schon der erste verschwunden. Wesker nutzt die Chance, als Chris nach Barry Burton sich, um sich Jill (oder Chris, wenn man Jill spielt) gefangen zunehmen und sie ins Labor zu verschleppen. Hier sperrt er die erschrockene Jill in eine Zelle und legt Krumen aus, um Chris durch die Villa zu scheuchen. Dabei hilft ihm Barry thumb|left|312px|Im Wald vor der VillaBurton, den Wesker damit erpresste, dass Umbrella seine Frau und seine Kinder hat und sie töten würde, wenn Barry nicht Weskers Anweisungen folgt. Doch das alles ist nur eine Lüge, um sich jedes Mitglieds des Alpha-Teams nutzbar zu machen. Barry tut was Wesker will und hintergeht seine Kameraden. Während Chris/Jill die Villa nach den verschollenen Mitgliedern seines und des Bravo-Teams durchsucht, zeichnet Wesker jeden seiner Schritte auf. Insgeheim plant er Chris'/Jills Irrlauf mit dem Tyrant zu beenden, der sich im Hauptlabor befindet. Natürlich nur wenn diese/r die infizierten Angestellten, die Hunterund anderen BOWs überlebt hat, die mittlerweile frei umherlaufen. Zu seiner Überraschung überlebt Chris all die Fallen im Spencer Haus, die Monster und Finten nicht nur, sondern kommt auch noch dahinter, dass Wesker für Umbrella arbeitet. Mit Unterstützung des einzig überlebenden Bravo-Team Mitglieds, Rebecca Chambers, stellt Chris seinen einstigen Captain im Labor und fordert Antworten. Noch glaubt Wesker sich in der Oberhand und erzählt Chris seine Beweggründe, während er den Tyrant freisetzt. Doch auch diese Aktion scheitert überraschend, denn der Tyrant tötet Wesker noch bevor er sich auf Chris stürzt.Resident Evil/REmake: Todesszene Doch anders als die betrogenen S.T.A.R.S.-Mitglieder glaubten, war Wesker zwar gestorben, aber aufgrund eines Virus-Prototypen wieder auferstanden, den er sich selbst zuvor injiziert hatte (Birkin gab ihn ihm), kurz nachdem die Selbstzerstörungssequenz des Labors eingeleitet wurde.Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Nachdem er erfolglos versuchte die Red Queen davon zu überzeugen (Computerprogramm Umbrellas) ihm die gesammelten Daten zu übergeben (Vladimir hat seine Zugangsdaten gesperrt), flieht der neu erstarkte Wesker aus dem Laborkomplex. Obwohl sich ihm Lisa Trevorin den Weg stellt, kann er sie überwältigen, und entkommt noch, bevor der Komplex explodiert. Danach verschwindet er im Untergrund und sinnt nach Rache. Code:Veronica "Wenn das nicht die liebreizende Claire Redfield ist!?" thumb|left|Albert Wesker in CV Er nutzte die Chancen, die ihm sein "Tod" eröffneten und heuerte bei einem bis dato unbekannten Konkurrenzunternehmen von Umbrella an. Allerdings verfolgte er auch dort nur seine eigenen Ziele. Er wollte weiterhin möglichst alle Daten, Viren und Proben von Kreaturen in seine eigenen Hände bekommen. Daher war es ihm ein äußerstes Vergnügen, als er das Kommando über den Angriff auf Rockfort Island erhielt. Als befehlshabender Offizier der HCF Einheit, die diesen Angriff ausführte, traf er jedoch zu seiner Überraschung dort auf Claire Redfield, Schwester von Chris Redfield. Da Chris ihm schon länger ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war, sah er in ihr eine Möglichkeit Chris direkt ins Herz zu treffen, wenn er Claire kidnappen und vor dessen Augen töten würde. Denn eines war ihm klar, Chris Redfield würde kommen, sobald er erfuhr, dass seine Schwester in Gefahr war. Allerdings wurde er bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen von seiner Einheit kontaktiert und er ließ sie zunächst laufen. Da das Hauptziel des Angriffs eigentlich nicht die Vernichtung der Insel gewesen war, sondern die Habhaftwerdung des T-Veronica-Virus, mussten Wesker und sein Team erkennen, dass ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde als zum Antarktis-Labor zu fliegen. Zuvor jedoch trifft er auf seinen ehemaligen "Teamkameraden" Chris Redfield, der wie erhofft nach Rockfort Island geeilt war, um Claire zu retten. thumb|275px|Weskers Augen glühen auf. Hier nun bietet Wesker sich die Chance an diesem zu rächen und will ihn dafür töten, dass er seine Pläne im Arklay-Labor vor ein paar Monaten vereitelte. Gerade als er Chris im festen Würgegriff hält, muss Wesker erkennen, dass das Schicksal ihm wieder einmal nicht hold war. Ursprünglich hatte er nämlich gehofft dass es ihm möglich sei Alexia Ashford , Enkelin des Umbrella-Mitbegründers Edward Ashford, habhaft zu werden, bevor diese aus ihrem 15-jährigen, selbstgewähltem Kryosstaseschlaf erwachte. Doch leider hatte sie ihr wahnsinnig gewordener Zwillingsbruder Alfred im Sterben erweckt und nun musste Wesker - wieder einmal - seine Pläne ändern, als Alexia sich über "Intercom" zeigt. Vorläufig war Chris Redfield vergessen. Ohne weiteres Zögern ließ die HCF die Insel allein und begab sich zum Arktis-Labor der Umbrella Corporation. thumb|left|296px|Wesker hat Claire in seiner Gewalt. Im Anwesen des Arktis-Komplex begegnet Wesker der erwachten Alexia, die bereits Anzeichen der Infektion mit dem T-veronica Virus zeigt. Sie mutiert. Wesker erkennt schnell, dass sie stark genug sein könnte ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen, obwohl selbst stärker als ein normaler Mann und schneller als jeder mensch, überlässt er dem eintreffenden Chris Redfield den Kampf mit Alexia. Wesker nutzt die Chance, um eine Probe des T-Veronica zu sichern (er birgt die Leiche von Steve Burnside, einem ehemaligen Gefangenen von Rockfort Island, den Alexia mit dem Virus infizierte). Es überrascht Wesker sehr, dass Chris das Aufeinandertreffen mit Alexia überlebte, denn als er gerade von dem Komplex fliehen will (alles fliegt in die Luft), begegnen sich die beiden Männer erneut. Gerade als Wesker gegen Chris obsiegt, gemahnt ihm die Erschütterung der Anlage, dass auch er in dem Inferno sterben könnte und lässt abermals von Chris ab, nicht ohne ihm zu versprechen, dass ihr nächstes Aufeinandertreffen für Chris endgültig tödlich enden würde. Spanien 2004 "Läute die Glocken, das sollte sie ablenken..." Wesker zu Ada Wong per PDA thumb|Wesker in RE4 Noch vor dem Untergang der Umbrella Corporation zieht Wesker die Fäden im Verborgenen um an die Probe eines Parasiten zu gelangen, den eine religiöse Sekte in einer verlassenen spanischen Gegend gefunden hat. Die Pläne den Parasiten - sinnigerweise "Las Plagas" (üb. aus dem Spanischen "Die Parasiten") genannt - einzusetzen, um sich seine Gefolgschaft Untertan zu machen, ruft Wesker auf den Plan, der nicht nur die mysteriöse Spionin Ada Wong nach Spanien schickt, um sich dort mit dem Informanten Dr. Luis Sera zu treffen, sondern auch noch seinen Verbündeten Jack Krauser, einem ehemaligen militärischen Mitarbeiter der US-Regierung. Dieser hat ein Auge auf die Vorgänge innerhalb der Sekte und hat sich mithilfe der Entführung der Tochter des U.S. Präsidenten, Ashley Graham, zur rechten Hand des Sektenführers Osmund Saddler hoch gearbeitet. Dieser vertraut Krauser mittlerweile bedingungslos. Doch Krauser ist nach wie vor loyal zu Wesker. Auch deshalb hat Krauser ein unverhohlenes Misstrauen gegen Ada Wong, die er sofort töten würde, sollte sie sich gegen Wesker stellen. Zu Weskers Ärgernis taucht in der idyllischen Gegend der U.S. Agent Leon S. Kennedyauf, der Weskers Pläne ins Wanken zu bringen droht. Er veranlasst Ada sich seiner zu entledigen, sodass Sera, der ein Wissenschaftler der Sekte ist, ihr die Probe des Parasiten übergeben kann. Leider verweigert nicht nur Ada seinen Befehl, sondern auch Sera geht gesonderte Wege. Dieser will lieber mit dem amerikanischen Agenten zusammenarbeiten, als Ada die Probe anzuvertrauen. Nachdem auch noch Krauser dem übereifrigen Kennedy zum Opfer gefallen ist (in Wirklichkeit ist es aber Ada die Krauser tötet) und Ada sich offenbar anderen zielen gewidmet zu haben scheint, verliert Wesker jedwede Kontrolle. Ada betrügt Wesker, indem sie die Probe an einen anderen Ort schafft, während Kennedy mit der entführten Ashley Graham entkommt und die Sekte vernichtet. Wesker aber gibt nicht auf. Er würde an eine Probe kommen. Einerlei wie. Ukraine 2005 thumb|left|356px|Wesker in REUC Pünktlich zum Niedergang seines einstigen Arbeitgebers, der Umbrella Corporation, findet sich Albert Wesker in einer stürmischen Nacht in der Ukraine ein, um von dem Wissenschaftler und ehemaligen russischen Colonel Sergei Vladimir die Kerndaten der Umbrella Corporation einzufordern, die Vladimir ihm vor Jahren vorenthalten hatte. Mit Hilfe seiner einstigen "Kameraden" Chris und Jill, die mit ihrer Anti-Bioterror-Organisation in jenen letzten Stunden Umbrellas einen Angriff auf die Außenbasis in der Ukraine starten, gelingt es Wesker auch ohne großen Widerstand seitens Vladimirs an die Daten zu kommen. Europa 2006 "Das Recht ein Gott zu sein...? Du?" Wesker zum toten Spencer thumb|304px|Spencer und WeskerWesker war "zufällig"Resident Evil 5 Patricks Memoiren 1 Aufenthaltsort seines einstigen Arbeitgebers Ozwell E. Spencer in die Hände gefallen und er beschloss diesen aufzusuchen und zur Rede zu stellen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Spencer seinen Vertrauten, den Butler Patrick angewiesen Wesker seinen Aufenthalt über Mittelsmänner zuzuspielen, denn der alte Mann hatte noch einige Pläne mit ihm. Bevor das Treffen stattfinden sollte, entließ Spencer jedoch Patrick. Nur noch einige seiner Leibwächter waren anwesend, als Wesker in dem alten Spencer-Anwesen and der Küste Europas eintraf. Die Schutzgarde hatte wenig Chancen gegen den von einem Virus erstarkten Albert Wesker, der deren Leichen im gesamten Anwesen verteilte, bis er endlich Spencer in dessen Privaträumen auffand. Hier erklärte der von einer schweren Krankheit und dem Alter gezeichnete und an sen Rollstuhl gefesselte Spencer ihm mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass Albert Wesker nichts anderes sei, als Teil eines Experiments, das Spencer vor vielen Jahren durchführen ließ. Albert erfährt, dass er in einem Reagenzglas gezüchtet wurde und man ihm mit voller Absicht einen geheimen Virus injizierte, um sein wahres Potential, das man bereits "erzüchtet" hatte, zum Vorschein zu bringen. Doch Spencer tadelt Wesker wie ein kleines Kind, dass dieser nicht abwarten konnte und alles zunichte machte mit seinem Verrat an Umbrella. "Ich war so kurz davor ein Gott zu sein." sagt Spencer kopfschüttelnd, denn sein Wunsch der Gott über eine von ihm geschaffene Rasse Mensch zu werden, war nun in Schall und Rauch aufgegangen. Das Alter hatte ihn verzehrt und die Krankheit in die Knie gezwungen.Spencers Memoiren 1 Doch alles, was Spencer noch sagte, drang kaum noch an die Ohren von Wesker der stumm vor den riesigen Fenstern der Bibliothek in denen das Treffen stattfand stand. In ihm brodelte der Zorn, als er sich dem alten Mann zuwendet, der sich gerade aus dem Stuhl erhob, um sich Wesker zuzuwenden. Mit den Worten, wie groß die Enttäuschung Spencers über Wesker und die andere Kinder des Experiments sei, rammt Wesker ihm seine Faust durch den Körper, als sei es ein Dolch und tötet Spencer. In diesem Moment, als die Leiche zu seinen Füßen rollt, treten die Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance-Agenten Chris Redfield und Jill Valentine die Türen der Bibliothek ein und stürmen hinein. Sie sind ebenso überrascht Wesker anzutreffen, wie Wesker es ist sie zu sehen. Da Wesker körperlich den beiden B.S.A.A. Agenten überlegen ist, greifen die Beiden ihn gleichzeitig an. Doch er ist nicht nur stärker sondern auch schneller und schon bald hat Wesker im Kampf die Oberhand. Er überwältig Chris und will nun endlich beenden, was sie vor Jahren begonnen. Er will ihn ebenso töten, wie Spencer zuvor. Doch bevor er zuschlagen kann, reißt ihn Jill Valentine weg und stürzt mit ihm zusammen durch eines der großen Fenster, direkt über einer Klippe liegen. Wesker und Jill überleben den Sturz, doch Wesker nimmt Jill gefangen und benutzt sie für die nächsten Jahre als "Sklavin", indem er ihr eine "Gehirnwäsche" verpasst. Afrika 2009 "Eigentlich sollte ich Ihnen dankbar sein, Spencer..." Wesker zu sich selbst thumb|left|Model von Wesker in RE5Die Jahre zuvor hatte Albert wesker auf ein eigenes, zerstörerisches Projekt hingearbeitet. Er wurde Mitarbeiter des zum Zeitpunkt mächtigsten Pharmariesen seit dem Niedergang Umbrellas, der TriCell Inc.Tricell (Akte). Zu der sehr jungen, aber auch sehr machthungrigen Leiterin der TriCell Außenstelle in Kijuju stand er in einer "romantischen" Verbindung, die aber Excella Gionne vollkommen falsch deutete. Sie unterstützte Wesker in seinem Projekt Uroboros und beaufsichtige nicht nur die Experimente mit dem neuen Virus, sondern kontrollierte auch die Mutation ihres Partners. Wesker, der sich den Virus injizierte, um noch stärker zu werden und sich vom Rest der Menschheit abzusondern, brauchte regelmäßig eine Injektion eines bestimmten Mittels. Excella verabreichte es ihm stets zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt. Geldgeber ihres gemeinsamen Projektes war der windige Waffenhändler Irving, den aber weder Wesker noch seine Partnerin Excella ernst nahmen. Sie setzten hingegen Irvinh mmer mehr unter Druck, bio-organische Waffen auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu verkaufen, um noch mehr Gewinne zu erzielen. Das widerum brachte die B.S.A.A. ins Spiel, die ihren besten Fieldagent ins Rennen schickten; Chris redfield. Doch davon ahnte Weskee noch nichts, während er plant die Welt mit dem erschaffenen Uroboros-Virus zu überziehen und damit zu selektieren. Niemand mit den richtigen Genen würden diesen Anschlag überleben. Wesker war, seitdem Spencer ihm erzählte wer er wirklich war, geradezu besessen davon sich an der Menschheit zu rächen und sich zu einem Gott zu erheben. So wie es Spencer zeitlebens geplant hatte. Nun, am Ende der Forschungen stehend, fühlt sich Wolfer einem Gott ziemlich nahe. Das Auftauchen seines Widersachers und einstigen Kameraden Redfield beunruhigt ihn zusehends. Deshalb nutzt er all seine Kompetenzen, um ihn und seine Partnerin Sheva Alomar aufzuhalten. So schickt er letzten Endes Jill auf die beiden Agenten des B.S.A.A., die weitesgehend mittels eines Gerätes unter dem Einfluß des soziopatischen Mannes steht. Es kommt zu einem verzweifelten Showdown, als Wesker sich mit Jill gegen die beiden Leute stellt, diese aber nach nur "7 Minutes" verlässt, um zu dem Tanker zu eilen, der im Hafen liegt. Bestückt mit Rakten voller Viren und einem Tarnkappenbomber. Sein Plan steht und er hofft, dass Mariua mit seinen "neuen" Kräften Redfield und Alomar tötet oder zumindest so lange aufhält, bis Wesker seinen Plan vollenden kann. "Zeit zu sterben, Chris!" thumb|right|290px|Wesker gegen ChrisDoch Jill schickt die Agenten Chris und Sheva hinter Wesker her, um ihn aufzuhalten, nachdem die Beiden sie vor dem Einfluss Weskers befreiten. Da fasst Wesker den nächsten Plan sie aufzuhalten und injiziert den Virus seiner Partnerin Excella, die nicht fassen kann, dass er ihr das antut. Vor den Augen Wesker und der beiden Agenten vergewaltigt Excella zu einer gigantischen B.O.W; dem Uroboros Aheri. Wesker nutzt den Kampf des Monsters gegen die beiden Agenten aus, um sich seinem Plan wieder zuzuwenden. thumb|left|270px|mutierter WeskerAllerdings sind Chris und sheva nicht aufzuhalten. sie eilen Wesker nach und stellen ihn bevor den Bomber besteigen kann. Nach einem langen und heftigen Kampf überwinden sie ihn und injizieren ihm das PG67A/W Serum, dass sie fanden, als Excella vor ihrer Mutation vor ihnen geflohen war. Dieses Serum, zu viel injiziert, bewirkt die Instabilität des Uroboros in Wesker. Dieser beginnt schwächer zu werden, kann dennoch entkommen und mit dem Bomber starten. Aber die Agenten jagen ihm nach und bringen den Bomber zum Absturz. Am Rand eines Vulkans kommt es zum finalen Kampf, den Wesker mit dem Leben bezahlt, nachdem er sich mit dem Uroborus Virus aus den Raketen (dieses befanden sich noch im Wrack des Bombers) verbunden hatte. Chris Redfield und Sheva Alomar nutzen Raketenwerfer, um Wesker zu besiegen, die sie in dem Helikopter finden, mit dem Jill Valentine und der B.S.A.A. Captain der Westafrika-Niederlassung Josh Stone gekommen waren, um sie zu retten. Legende Obwohl Albert Wesker seinen Rachedurst mit dem Tod bezahlte, hinterließ er nicht nur einen Ruf, sondern auch sein Blut. Er hatte irgendwann eine Beziehung zu einer Frau aus Edonia, die, lange nachdem Wesker sie verlassen hatte, einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt brachte. Dieser Junge wurde später ein Söldner; sein Name Jake Muller.Resident Evil 6 - Jake Mullers Kindheit Referenzen fa:آلبرت وسکر Kategorie:Unterkategorie Charaktere Biografie en:Albert Wesker es:Albert Wesker fr:Albert Wesker hu:Wesker it:Albert Wesker ja:アルバート・ウェスカー mn:Алберт Вэскэр pl:Albert Wesker pt-br:Albert Wesker